


The Cement That Binds

by Rivulet027



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Second Chances, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: The Ghost Crew adopts Rogue One. They’re not sure if they blame Kallus or Chopper, maybe Ezra? Chopper just wants to help rebuild K-2SO.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, C1-10P | Chopper & R2-D2, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger/Bodhi Rook, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 26
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a heads up, the reason I gave for Kanan not being able to fly an X-wing against the Death Star is that he was stuck in the med bay with the flu. He's better when this fic takes place, but him having the flu is mentioned a few times. Established relationships are Hera/Kanan, Chirruit/Baze, and Kallus/Zeb. Developing relationships are Ezra/Bodhi (the meet cute tag) and Obi-Wan/Rex (the second chances tag).Thank you to MapleOwl18 for the encouragement and answering so many questions.

“In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony.” ~ Friedrich Nietzsche

There's something small stuck in his left strut. Chopper spots Zeb in the hanger and considers asking him for help. He starts to roll over, but pauses when he sees R5-D8 roll away from the main maintenance area. He heads there instead figuring he should use the Rebellions supplies while it's convenient.

The human he finds is sorting through parts with a container near him. Chopper makes a hopeful noise when he realizes how many Imperial droid parts are in the container. "Are you rebuilding Kaytoo?"

The man yelps as he spins around holding a protocol droid arm.

"Kaytoo would hate being a protocol droid!" Chopper chides waving his arms in an agitated manner in case this human doesn't understand him. Chopper asks who he is. He at least needs to know who K-2SO should blame when they rebuild him incorrectly.

"At least he'd still be bipedal," the man tells him before introducing himself as Bodhi.

Chopper introduces himself back as he stretches out an arm for a handshake. Bodhi takes his pincher with a smile. 

"When did Cassian back him up?" Chopper asks.

"Right before we left for Scarif thankfully," Bodhi answers as he pulls the container of supplies, that was behind the droid arm, closer. Bodhi yawns before running a weary hand over his face. He hitches up the blanket he's got around his shoulders. He's also got a med center robe over his shirt. Is he supposed to be in the med bay? Chopper decides it's more important to fix Kaytoo and also to figure out what's caught in his strut.

"I'll help scan for parts, but my left strut needs repaired," Chopper informs Bodhi.

Bodhi makes a noise of concern and stops digging through the container. He grabs a tool box and sits down near Chopper. He’s gentle and competent as he works out there’s a tiny pebble stuck in Chopper’s strut. When he’s done he puts his tools away and yawns. He runs a tired hand down his face smearing grease onto his cheeks. Chopper picks up a clean rag and waves it at him.

“Your face,” Chopper prompts.

Bodhi sinks down onto the floor next to him again and takes the rag. “Thanks.”

Then he just sits there, eyes drooping. Chopper pokes him, then demands, “Are you supposed to be out of the med bay?”

Bodhi startles back from him, eyes going wide. “Sorry! Sorry!”

Chopper backs away servos whirling in distress. How does he calm Bodhi down? What sounds would Bodhi find comforting? Where’s Hera when you need her? He lets out a loud long string of cuss words in the hopes that someone will attempt to rescue whoever he’s cursing at or chastise him for his language and then realize that Bodhi needs some comfort.

Bodhi sits up, crouches, and moves towards him making a soothing noise. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay.”

“You’re not,” Chopper complains.

Bodhi drops back down onto his heels as he exhales and admits, “I’m just really, really tired.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Chopper asks. Will he be in trouble with Kaytoo if he’s hurt one of Kaytoo’s organics? He actually likes Kaytoo. He and Kaytoo might even be friends. What if he’s ruined all that?

“No,” Bodhi tells him before using the rag to rub out smudges on Chopper’s chassis. “I’m sorry I startled you.”

Chopper is relatively sure he’s the one who startled Bodhi. Clearly someone needs to watch over Kaytoo’s organics till he’s rebuilt. Chopper doesn’t remember Andor startling this easily, but then he’s still recovering from Scarif in the med bay. He hasn’t met any of the other Rogue One members, but what if they’re all as skittish as Bodhi? This could be a disaster!

“I promise not to make you get in a Y-wing,” Chopper beeps seriously.

Bodhi stills then tilts his head and regards Chopper.

“You still have grease on your cheeks,” Chopper reminds.

Bodhi folds the rag then uses a clean section to wipe his face. “Better?”

“It’ll do.”

Bodhi wipes at his hands next, then yawns again.

“Where are you sleeping?” Chopper asks. It might be better to escort him to his room than leave him to sort through parts he might fall asleep in. Maybe he can get Zeb to help, just in case Bodhi starts to fall asleep while he’s walking? He’s not willing to risk Bodhi damaging or losing any of the parts he’s already sorted out for Kaytoo.

Bodhi hesitates. Chopper prods him with his pincer.

Bodhi blinks at him slowly, then shakes his head. “I’m still in the med bay.”

“Stay here,” Chopper instructs. “I’ll get Zeb to carry the parts for you.”

“I can carry them myself,” Bodhi protests.

Chopper whirls over to the container and grabs it in his pincers. “I’m getting Zeb and you’re waiting here.”

“Okay,” Bodhi agrees softly.

Chopper resists the urge to pull Bodhi’s blanket around him tighter and sets off to find Zeb. Thankfully he’s still where Chopper saw him last.

“Come help me with this stubborn human!” Chopper demands. “He should be in the med bay!”

“Is he hurt?” Zeb asks.

“He’s going to rebuild Kaytoo,” Chopper informs him. “But he’s going to fall asleep and lose all the parts!”

Zeb looks down at him skeptically. Chopper grabs for him and Zeb dodges out of the way.

“All right, all right,” Zeb relents while rolling his eyes. “You know I can’t understand half of what you say. Where is he?”

Bodhi’s asleep when they make it back to the maintenance area. He’s sitting near his crate of parts, his chin resting on his chest, and the rag still in his hand. Zeb tilts his head. “Do you even know his name since you’re so concerned?”

“This is Bodhi Rook! He’s going to rebuild Kaytoo for Captain Andor,” Chopper informs Zeb in exasperation as he pokes at him with his pincher.

“Oh,” Zeb sighs, suddenly looking weary.

Chopper rolls back. What just happened? Zeb should be growling at him or swatting at him or…

Zeb takes out his commlink and gets someone in the med bay to talk to him about Bodhi.

“Is he sleeping somewhere safe?” the person on the other end asks.

Zeb looks around the maintenance shed and shrugs, “Suppose so.”

“He’s not getting enough sleep,” the person recommends. “If he’s safe, and comfortable, and not in the way I’d just let him be.”

Zeb agrees and puts his commlink away.

“You can’t leave him here!” Chopper protests.

“Course not, look at how he’s bent over. He’ll strain his neck then end up with a headache,” Zeb agrees. Then he reaches out as if he’s going to poke Bodhi.

“Don’t,” Chopper advises. “He startles easily.”

Zeb rolls his eyes and very carefully pokes Bodhi, who doesn’t react. Zeb nods to himself, then picks Bodhi up.

“His parts for Kaytoo!” Chopper reminds.

“Can’t you bring them?” Zeb asks.

“No.”

Zeb grumbles and Chopper ignores his complaints. 

"Where are you taking him?" Chopper asks.

"Taking who?" Kallus asks as he joins them. He pauses, then frowns as he takes in Zeb holding Bodhi. Zeb steps back to brush against Kallus's shoulder. Kallus shakes his head briskly, then squeezes Zeb's arm and asks, "How can I help?"

"Where were you earlier?" Chopper complains as he waves his arms.

"Cleaning out mine and Cassian’s offices," Kallus answers. "What's wrong?"

Chopper pushes the box of parts at him.

"Grab that, would you?" Zeb asks Kallus.

Kallus grabs the box. “Where are we headed?”

“Thought I’d put him in The Ghost, berth has to be darker than the med bay and the medic says he’s not getting enough sleep,” Zeb explains.

“Do you want to look for more parts?” Kallus asks Chopper.

Chopper rolls away from him and considers it briefly. “No. Bodhi shouldn’t wake up without them.”

Kallus tilts his head and Chopper doesn’t like the way he’s suddenly being assessed. He’s about to roll over Kallus’ toes when Kallus again asks, “What’s wrong?”

Chopper ignores him and heads towards the Ghost.

“Pouting doesn’t make the question go away,” Kallus chides.

After getting Bodhi settled into Ezra’s bunk, and the box of parts on the floor with Bodhi’s boots next to the box, Zeb pokes Chopper. “Answer the question.”

“Nothing!” Chopper protests as he wheels away with the intent of complaining to Hera and then checking out the personnel records of the Rogue One team.

*

The last thing Ezra expects, when he makes his way to Yavin IV, is to find a man sleeping in his bunk on the Ghost. He sets his bag down and stares. Several of his things are still in his shared room, but there's also a storage box of droid parts near the foot of the bunk beds. Ezra steps closer taking the man in. He's beautiful with dark hair tied back in a small ponytail and he’s curling around himself hugging his knees. The way his pants bunch as he clutches his legs makes Ezra want to step forward and smooth out his fingers or ask why he looks so stressed as he sleeps. Ezra wets his lips.

The man turns his head and makes a noise of distress before opening his eyes. He groans and burrows his face against the pillow. Ezra steps closer to the bed trying to make a soothing sound. The man’s eyes blink as he takes Ezra in with a drowsy furrow between his brows.

“You have really pretty eyes,” Ezra says before he internally berates himself for the words.

The man wets his lips and unfurrows slightly as their eyes meet.

“So do you,” he says softly.

Ezra smiles.

The man rubs at his face before yawning, “Where am I? This isn’t the medbay.” 

“You’re in the Ghost,” Ezra informs him.

“The modified light freighter?” the man asks as he blinks slowly, as if he’s trying to stay awake. Ezra reaches over and moves the blanket to cover him.

“I’m Ezra, who are you?”

“Bodhi. It’s the VCX-100, the modified one with the transport shuttle on the back?”

Ezra shrugs.

“It’s beautiful,” Bodhi tells him before his eyes are closing and his breath is evening out.

“You’re beautiful,” Ezra says, then shakes his head. He can’t just say that to the guy he finds sleeping in his bunk and barely knows anything besides his name. Ezra holds his breath for a moment, but Bodhi doesn’t respond. Ezra’s shoulders sag in relief. At least Bodhi is sleeping and doesn’t appear to have overhead anything embarrassing? Ezra backs out of the room carefully and then sets off to find Hera.

As he stands in the doorway to her office Ezra feels as if the floor just suddenly shifted. He may need to sit down.

"That's a baby," he says more for himself than Hera. Her face lights up and she pulls him into a hug being careful of the baby strapped to her front in a sling.

"Why do you have a baby?" Ezra asks as he manages to get himself to hug her back.

Chopper beeps quickly and Ezra manages to catch that Hera had gone into labor early during the Battle of Scarif.

"Scarif? We went after the information on Scarif?" Ezra frowns. What would be so desperate that it'd need to be a battle and not an infiltration mission? Does this have anything to do with the sudden gaping loss he felt several days ago or the massive debris field he’d had to navigate around?

Hera squeezes his arm while giving him a tired, sad look before she suggests, "Maybe you should sit down."

“When have I ever wanted to take bad news sitting down?” he tries to joke, then shakes his head. “Honestly still stuck on the fact that you and Kanan made a baby. What’s their name?”

Hera adjusted the sling so he could see the small baby with green hair. Ezra smiles as he steps closer and smiles. “Hi.”

“Jacen Jun Syndulla,” Hera tells him with a soft smile.

“Hi Jacen,” Ezra greets softly. Jacen doesn’t react, just continues to sleep.

“Chopper no,” Hera instructs firmly as she turns to glare at him. 

Chopper grumbles that she’s not helping him and he’s trying to help Rogue One.

“Rogue One?” Ezra asks. “Is there a Rogue squadron now?”

“A team,” Hera clarifies. “Give it time though, the way the squads were...we don’t have a lot of pilots and even less ships right now. We'll have to rearrange the squads again.”

Ezra decides that maybe he does want to sit down. He rubs a hand over his face and sighs in worry. “I felt this sense of loss so unfathomably large that it...what happened while I was gone?”

“Alderaan,” Chopper whistles softly.

“Alderaan? Something happened there? Are Leia and Bail…”

Hera sits down next to him and takes his hand. “What do you know?”

“I was still traveling with the purrgils. I felt all this death so I asked one of them to bring me back. She brought me to one of her favorite feeding places and I managed to steal an Imperial shuttle, then I came straight here. I was worried for all of you. I got here as fast as I could. There’s a debris field near the planet," Ezra informs her, then shrugs. "I don't really know much."

He feels guilty suddenly. Traveling with the purrgil had been an amazing experience, he’d been learning so much and he can’t wait to tell Kanan about the different Jedi temples he’s found in Wild Space, but his family needs him. What if he'd come back and they weren't here?

Hera squeezes his hand and tells him about the Death Star and the losses the Rebellion had suffered to stop it. She tells him of Jedha, Scarif, and Alderaan, and how they’d nearly lost Yavin IV as well.

“A planet,” Ezra shakes his head. How does he live in a universe where he knows what it feels like for a whole planet to be destroyed? “A whole planet. Is Leia…”

“Helping organize the evacuation of the base. We’re taking our time with it since the Empire is in a bit of disarray as well.” 

“Bail?”

Hera shakes her head.

“I should...I…” Erza stops to shake his head, then meets Hera’s gaze. “What can I do to help?”

“Don’t wake up Bodhi!” Chopper trills.

“You put him in my bunk,” Ezra points out.

“Chopper,” Hera scolds. “We’re keeping the Rogue One team in the med bay so we can evacuate them together.”

“He was falling asleep in Maintenance!” Chopper defends. “Talk to Zeb. Why is Tonc getting transferred to Twilight? How did Hobbie break his arm?”

“Did you just slice into medical, when I specifically told you not to?” Hera questions, tone going quiet and dangerous. "Hobbie isn't even a part of Rogue One."

"No, he's a disaster waiting to happen and Sabine isn't even here to complain to!" Chopper argues. "What kind of idiot breaks his arm flying an X-wing?"

Hera shakes her head as she studies Chopper.

"Why would you complain to Sabine?" Ezra asks.

"She recruited him," Chopper blats in agitation. "He's her responsibility, not mine."

"Rogue One isn't your responsibility," Hera tells him.

"Kaytoo can't!" Chopper counters.

"Kay?" Ezra asks. "Is Cassian okay? Is Kallus?"

"Kallus has Zeb," Chopper informs him as he rolls over, then tugs at Ezra with a pincher. "Let's go see Cassian."

Before he can decide if he’s going to follow Chopper the door to Hera's office slides open. Ezra smiles as he greets Kanan, but as he steps forward to pull Kanan into a hug Chopper shoves himself between them and angrily asks if Kanan’s been released from medical.

Kanan takes a step back holding up his arms. “No more flu. I’m not contagious. I showered and put on clean clothes before I came down here. Can I hug Ezra now and finally spend some time with Hera and Jacen?”

Chopper beeps at him suspiciously, but rolls back. Kanan shakes his head with a laugh. As Ezra lets Kanan pull him into a hug he manages to tease, "I didn't think I was gone long enough for you and Hera to make a whole person."

Kanan pulls back with a smile. “How are the purrgil?”

For a moment Ezra wants to latch onto the subject change. He wants to tell Kanan how amazing it's been and about all the worlds he got to visit, but with so many recent battles the need to know how many friends he’s lost outweighs his excitement about his recent travels. Would some of his friends still be here if he stayed?

“They’ve been great,” he manages. “How’s everyone else? Where’s Sabine?”

“Sabine, Ahsoka, Rex, and Wolffe have been rotating in and out of Lothal to make sure the Empire doesn’t come back,” Hera explains as Kanan helps her take off the baby sling. 

As Hera helps Kanan adjust the sling so he can wear it Ezra asks, “Is Ryder still in charge?”

“Yes,” Kanan tells Ezra as he smiles down at his sleeping son. “We’re keeping the government separate from the Rebellion, but also trying to offer aid if the Empire tries to exert control again.”

“That makes sense,” Ezra concedes. He’s grateful the Empire is staying away from Lothal, he’s not sure how conflicted he would feel if he came back and Lothal had been put under Imperial control again.

Kanan leans in and gives Hera a kiss on the side of her forehead before he asks, “When’s your meeting?”

Hera glances at her chrono. “I don’t need to leave for a few minutes, but I definitely don’t have enough time to keep Chopper out of trouble. He's decided we're adopting Rogue One.”

When Chopper doesn't protest Ezra peers down at him. Chopper ignores him. Ezra rolls his eyes.

“Might give us a reason to be evacuated to the same ship as Rogue One. It’d probably help Kallus if he can check in on Andor frequently,” Kanan points out. Chopper trills his agreement as he rolls out the door.

Hera’s eyes narrow as she watches Chopper, then she shakes her head as she leans into Kanan’s side and agrees, “Rook too. Knowing Kallus he’s probably still feeling guilty about not getting a team to extract him sooner.”

Ezra knows Hera just told him about this, but the information, especially the unfathomable amount of people who died, is a lot to process. He frowns as he attempts to clarify, “Rook was the defector that went to Saw?”

“And the one who flew Rogue One into and out of Scarif,” Hera confirms as she steps away from Kanan to grab a datapad off her desk.

“Do you want me to finish packing up your office?” Kanan offers.

“I’d appreciate the help, but don’t over do it or wear yourself out,” Hera tells him.

“I’ll help,” Ezra reassures.

“Thank you,” Hera smiles, looking relieved. “Ezra, the flu is still going around so be careful.”

“I’ll wash my hands.”

“It was awful,” Kanan groans. “There are still several people in the medbay recovering.”

Hera gives Kanan a fond smile before running a hand over Jacen's hair. Then she gives Kanan a kiss on the cheek and Ezra another hug. She pauses in the doorway to look back at Kanan. “If I see him I’ll let Master Kenobi know you’re up and about. He’ll probably want to meet you and Ezra.”

“Wait! He’s here?” Ezra asks, eyes going wide.

“Yes, he helped rescue Princess Leia off the Death Star,” Kanan tells him.

“Rex? Ahsoka? Are they…” Ezra starts to ask.

“They’re on their way here, but we haven’t told them why yet,” Hera answers. “It’s one of the reasons Sabine and Wolffe are on Lothal, so Rex and Ahsoka can make it back here before we abandon the base.”

“They might need our support,” Kanan points out.

“We’ll be there for them,” Ezra reassures. “They’re family.”

Hera agrees before she leaves for her meeting. As the door closes Ezra gives Kanan a teasing smirk that he knows will come across in his tone. "So are you going to be as nervous meeting Master Kenobi as you were Hera's dad?"

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were awful. It was embarrassing," Ezra teases.

Kanan grins, then shakes his head as he settles into the nearest seat. His smile softens as he rests a hand on his son's back. Jacen makes a soft noise and snuggles closer.

Ezra sits in the chair near Kanan and chews on his bottom lip trying to figure out how to ask the questions that are starting to weigh on him.

"You met him already," Kanan says, then clarifies, "on Tatooine."

"He helped me and Chopper. He seemed nice," Ezra admits. "I didn't know how to tell you. You seemed so certain he would be helping us and I didn't want to hurt you."

Kanan reaches his free hand out. Ezra takes his hand and squeezes.

"Well, now we know he was there protecting Luke."

“He’s the one that blew up the Death Star?” Ezra asks.

“He did,” Kanan says. “From what I understand he’s just starting to learn how to be a Jedi. He might appreciate talking to you.”

“I want to meet him too,” Ezra agrees, then he pauses briefly before asking, “You’ll still be my Master though, right?”

“I’m still here to teach you if you need me. I believe Master Kenobi will be teaching Luke,” Kanan reassures. “Right now though, you can help me make sure everything is organized for Hera by the time she gets back from her meeting.”

“The Rebellion,” Ezra laughs. “Always something to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zeb leans against the empty desk as Alex turns a slow circle in the middle of what used to be his office. Zeb is reasonably sure the only thing left in here is the desk, but he also knows how little sleep Alex has had in the last few days and if it’s going to make his boyfriend feel better to go over his office one last time then that’s what they’ll do. Alex runs a weary hand down his face, then slowly and methodically checks several hiding spots that Zeb didn’t even realize were there. Once Alex turns up empty handed he stands there looking lost. Zeb wonders if he can get Alex to take a nap.

Alex winces when he looks at him, then says, “I’m sorry I’ve been so…”

Zeb feels his ears flick up in concern and Alex breaks off. Zeb shakes his head and reaches for him. Alex steps into his embrace, lets Zeb pull him in close. He rests his forehead against Zeb’s shoulder and takes a long slow breath, as if just being this close to Zeb is helping him relax. Zeb lets out a low rumbling noise of comfort as he rubs his hands slowly over Alex’s back. He waits until he feels Alex relax more firmly against him before he reminds, "You were doing your job."

"I…" Alex starts then sighs.

"You were making sure the right team got sent to extract Rook," Zeb tells him gently. The sharp scent of fear that’s been driving Alex since he found out that an Imperial defector had gone to Saw Gerrera with important intel is finally ebbing. Zeb’s hoping the tang of guilt, that intermingles with the exhaustion Alex if finally letting himself feel, will dissipate with rest and reassurances.

"We still…" Alex winces, fingers clenching tightly and then easing as he leans more fully into Zeb, letting Zeb support him. They’ve lost a lot in the last few days, but the Rebellion isn’t defeated, they haven’t lost _everything_.

"You let us bring you food and you took breaks when you needed to. You don't have anything to apologize for," Zeb tries to reassure as he uses his claws to lightly scratch through Alex's hair.

Alex sighs. "You're going to put me to sleep."

Zeb guides Alex's face back with his hands and resists the urge to tell Alex that’s the point. Their eyes meet and Zeb wishes he could ease some of the pain there. 

Zeb leans in and kisses him languidly. Alex shifts still closer as they continue to kiss. His hands coming up to cup Zeb's cheek. Zeb pulls back, but only slightly. “Do you think you can get a nap in or do you still have more to do?”

“I think I’ve cleared everything from Cassian’s office, but I should see if they’ll let me take him out of medical, so he can check,” Alex answers. 

Zeb knows it’s important that they leave as little behind for the Imperials to find as possible, especially from the Intelligence department. He knows that the likelihood that they’ll get all the time they need to clear the base is unlikely, but he’s also not sure a medic wouldn’t take one look at Alex and find a way to make him sleep. Zeb brushes his fingers over Alex’s cheeks, hoping to sooth, as he points out, “I think your chances of talking a medic into letting you take Cassian to his office unsupervised are going to be more successful if you don’t look like you’re about to fall over.”

Alex snorts in amusement, but concedes, “All right. Do you have anywhere to be right now?”

“My room taking a nap with you,” Zeb answers.

Alex pulls him into a brief kiss, then takes his hand and sighs. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Zeb grins as they make their way to his room. “So I can talk sense into you?”

“Just this once.”

“Not so tired you can’t tease me. I see how it is.”

Alex laughs softly, then says, "The sooner we get out of here, the safer I'll feel. Do you have your ship assignment?"

Zeb shrugs. "Wherever they need Hera. They'll keep us together."

"I don't have my assignment yet either. Hopefully there won't be a mad scramble out of here," Alex muses.

"You're with us," Zeb tells him.

"Tell that to Draven," Alex responds dryly.

"Don't have to, Hera will."

His words make Alex smile. Then he closes his eyes as they pause outside Zeb’s door. Alex sways on his feet and Zeb wraps an arm around him as he punches in the room code. He stays close as Alex brushes his teeth, then takes off his jacket. He lets Zeb take off his boots and then holds him close. Once he’s sure Alex is comfortable curling against his side, Zeb reaches into his nightstand and pulls out his datapad. He rubs absently at Alex’s arm, smiling when Alex finally falls asleep. 

Eventually he sets his datapad down, catching up on reports isn’t holding his attention when the Rebellion has lost so much in the last few days. He’s grateful to be alive, with his boyfriend sleeping next to him. He still has the family he’s become a part of over the last several years. He’d thought he lost everything, his whole world, when he’d lost most of his people. It’s been a long slow road to feeling something other than loss and pain. He knows there will be survivors of Jedha and Alderaan that are currently feeling the same. He keeps thinking about how long it took him to trust Hera and Kanan’s kindness, and Chopper’s prodding. He remembers how long it took him to let himself feel something other than the loss and how long it took him to trust he could be part of a family again. The memories, that pain, still sits with him, catching his breath at different times. He wishes that there weren’t members of the Rebellion that now feel as he felt years ago. He’s grateful they’re alive, but it’s a fate he wouldn’t wish on anyone. He also strongly suspects they’ll get an influx of people joining because they’re in pain, a lot will be seeking revenge. Maybe he can help with training? Helping people learn the skills they’ll need to survive may help him ease the sympathetic ache sitting in his chest.

Alex’s fingers tighten against his jumpsuit. He’s tense against Zeb’s side, his breathing starts to have a harsh edge to it. This pulls Zeb from his musing and he tilts his head to take Alex in. Alex twitches in his sleep.

“Kallus,” Zeb calls gently, not wanting to startle him, but also wanting to help him wake up. He tries again, putting more command in his tone. “Kallus, wake up.”

Alex presses closer to him with a shudder. Zeb tries to decide if he should use Alex’s last name again or his rank. Alex gasps, pressing a hand against the bed just above Zeb’s shoulder so he can leverage himself up. He blinks then stops moving.

“Zeb. Safe,” Alex mumbles to himself, before he groans and relaxes against Zeb again. He presses his face against Zeb’s shoulder and tangles their legs as his breathing slowly evens back out.

Zeb watches Alex as he relaxes, trying not to feel overwhelmed for an entirely different reason now. He sighs and leans in to rub his cheek against Alex’s hair as he whispers, “Love you too.”

Zeb sighs and closes his eyes. He decides that they both need a nap as he lets himself relax.

*

Cassian startles awake; his breathing harsh and his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He winces at the harsh lighting in the med bay. Jyn’s hand bunches into his shirt and she mumbles a sleepy reassurance against his back. Her forehead pressing firmly between his shoulder blades is a balm and Cassian feels himself exhale. Jyn is safe. He tilts his head and takes in the Guardians. Baze is seated on a medbed, a datapad in his hand, as Chirrut sleeps curling around him. Where’s Bodhi? Cassian shifts slightly in Jyn’s hold, looking over at the medbed Bodhi normally occupies. It’s empty. There’s just a pillow, no blanket. Cassian doesn’t like the way the sight makes his heart rate pick back up. It isn’t like him. It’s safer not to get attached, but one mission, a mission that takes Kaytoo from him, and he’s worrying about a team. 

He allows himself coworkers, not friends, and yet the thought that Draven might have taken Bodhi for questioning makes his breath catch again. He’s worked with people as terrified, yet brave, as Bodhi before. They don’t live long. He’s killed a few himself. Cassian forces himself to go lax and slow his breathing. Bodhi is alive, for now. That’s something he can work with. 

It should feel strange to care for a team. Kaytoo has been enough. Cassian winces and closes his eyes. He misses Kaytoo. Cassian always thought that Kaytoo would outlive him, not that he’d have to learn how to make do without Kaytoo.

“Are you in pain, Cassian?” Baze asks.

Cassian forces himself to breathe slowly as he catalogs his various aches and pains. They’re no more or less than what he’s become used to in the last few days. 

“Not physically,” he says dryly, attempting humor.

Baze snorts.

“Do you know where Bodhi went?” Cassian asks.

Baze reaches over Chirrut to the side of the bed to press his call button. He glances at the lights. Baze shrugs, then starts rubbing Chirrut’s back slowly. “It’s too bright and busy for Bodhi to rest properly.”

The group of them are in a bit of alcove, but it’s still loud. Cassian is used to the noise, it’s easy to tune out, but Bodhi is likely used to long cargo hauls where he’s the only one on the ship. It’s got to be quieter.

Jyn pats his chest and Cassian realizes how tense he still is. He grips her hand. She hooks her chin over his shoulder. “Who needs a beating?”

Cassian laughs weakly. All of them are doing better, but none of them are in any condition to fight, unless the situation is dire.

A familiar pale human with brown hair and a wide grin peeks around the corner. “Andor!”

“Graf,” Cassian greets. 

“Friend of yours?” Baze asks as he reaches over and turns off the call button.

“Milo Graf,” Cassian introduces, “This is Baze Malbus, Jyn Erso. Chirrut is sleeping.”

Milo greets them with a wave as he steps into the small alcove. “I’ve known Cassian most of my life. My parents tried to adopt him when we first joined the Rebellion.”

“I can take care of myself,” Cassian protests.

Milo rolls his eyes. “I was nine when we joined. You’re a year younger than me.”

“Your monkey lizard was a terror. I didn’t want it around me.” The argument is old, familiar in a way that grounds Cassian. 

Jyn is suddenly tense against his back, her arm tightening around him as she asks, “And what did the Rebellion have you do?”

Cassian glances back, but she’s looking over his shoulder at Milo. For the first time since they made it off Scarif Cassian finds himself worrying that Jyn doesn’t want to stay. Why does it feel like there’s suddenly a weight sitting on his chest? Jyn flattens her palm, rubbing in a slow circle as she hooks her chin over her shoulder and presses her cheek against his. Cassian exhales as the feeling in his chest eases. He really needs to get Kaytoo back, he’s not used to feeling this untethered. He backed Kaytoo up, but it’s tricky enough to reprogram Imperial Security Droids, trying to rebuild Kaytoo from scratch is beyond him. He’s relatively sure that Kaytoo would want to be brought back, but not if that means overriding another droid's programming. Rebuilding is the best option, but Cassian doesn’t think he can make it a priority or even where know he should start. Maybe Milo’s sister, Lina, could help? She’d probably at least have an idea of what parts he needs. How does he ask? What would be the best way to broach the topic?

Milo reaches above them to press something on the monitor. “Let’s turn that off before it alarms. You’re already calming down.”

Cassian raises his eyebrows.

Milo gives him a fond smile, then addresses Jyn’s question. “Mostly we were protected, encouraged to keep out of trouble and do school work. I was really into zoology and xenobiology so I started helping out the medics when they let me.”

Jyn nods.

“He wants to know where Rook went,” Baze tells Milo as he indicates Cassian with his chin.

“He snuck out again?” Milo asks as he looks at his datapad. “Looks like he fell asleep in one of the maintenance sheds. Zeb called it in. I can go get him.”

Captain Orrelios would’ve at least made sure that Bodhi was comfortable and safe. It’s probably better to let Bodhi sleep, even though Cassian would prefer he do so in the med bay where they can all keep an eye on him.

“Let him sleep,” Baze decides. 

Chopper rolls into the room and around Milo so he can bump against Cassian’s bed. “We put him in the Ghost, in Ezra’s bunk.”

“Ezra? Sure hope he can find us once we leave,” Milo comments as he taps at the datapad, likely noting what Chopper just said.

“Ezra Bridger is part of General Syndulla’s crew. He isn’t currently here,” Cassian explains as he squeezes Jyn’s hand, then reaches out to touch the top of Chopper’s chassis. Bodhi will be safe on the Ghost. Cassian tells himself not to worry about Bridger finding the Rebellion once they go mobile. Bridger’s been with them long enough that he’ll at least know old code phrases that they still teach to recruiting agents. Bridger will find them or word will get back to someone who will inform someone in Syndulla’s crew. If he goes to Lothal first it’ll be easier for him, they have a rotation of people keeping an eye on the still newly freed world.

“Ezra is here now,” Chopper informs them.

Cassian closes his eyes, let's himself savor that one more person has found their way back to the Rebellion. Jyn asks Chopper. “Do we need to move Bodhi?”

“He’s sleeping,” Chopper reassures. “Ezra knows to leave him alone.”

Cassian rubs his knuckle across the top of Chopper’s chassis, in the way he knows Chopper likes, as he insists. “No one debriefs Rook except me or Kallus.”

Bodhi’s been through enough. Cassian doesn’t want anyone near Bodhi that he doesn’t feel he can trust to be gentle with him. It’s obvious from Kallus’ reaction when he heard about Bodhi going to Saw with Galen’s information that Kallus will be in the same frame of mind about Bodhi that Cassian is. More importantly, to Cassian, he trusts Kallus. He might have to make a nuisance of himself to Draven, but he doesn’t trust Draven to be kind. He’s not sure Bodhi is ready to deal with the kind of harsh truths Draven can dole out when he’s prodding for information. Everyone else is too new, Cassian only has a peripheral feel for them. Maybe if Tano were here Cassian would trust her, but as far as he knows she’s still on Lothal. Maybe Melshi if he hadn’t left on one of the first transports off Yavin. No, it’ll have to be him or Kallus.

As Cassian takes his hand back Chopper reaches out with a pincher and gives him a gentle squeeze. “We’re going to rebuild Kaytoo.”

A desperate sort of hope flares in Cassian’s chest. “I didn’t think I’d be able to make that a priority.”

“I’m going to help,” Chopper reassures. “AP-5 will help too.”

If anyone can find the parts that they’ll need for Kaytoo it’ll be AP-5. He might actually get Kaytoo back!

“Ask Crater,” Milo suggests. “He and AP-5 are friends and he’ll get my sister to help.”

Chopper bleeps his agreement. “I’ll ask them.”

“Thank you,” Jyn tells Chopper.

Chopper trills an acknowledgement at her. Milo dims the light in their alcove. Chirrut’s shifts to tug at Baze’s shirt as he asks, “Did you see how he did that?”

"He dimmed the lights and yes, I saw how he did it," Baze reassures.

“Good, everyone is more relaxed now,” Chirrut says.

Baze makes a considering noise then leans in to kiss Chirrut.

“Anything else I can help you with?” Milo asks.

“No, thanks Milo,” Cassian reassures as he relaxes into Jyn’s embrace.

Chopper bleeps his goodbye as he wheels away. Milo reaches over to fix the blanket that’s covering him and Jyn. Jyn murmurs against his back, already going back to sleep. Cassian closes his eyes. He’s still so very tired.

*

The meeting seems to be a last minute check in with all the generals on base before they begin their final evacuation of Yavin IV. They also go over the plan for if the Imperials show up before they’ve finished evacuating. Obi-Wan offers suggestions where he can, though he’s finding himself slightly perturbed that he’s here. It makes him worry that they think he’s still a general. He knows there’s another Jedi on the base, but he appears to be the only one at the meeting, so maybe there’s hope that the Rebellion doesn’t automatically assume that if one is a Jedi this means they’re automatically a general.

Towards the end of the meeting he requests permission for him and Luke to return to Tatooine. There are a few things he wants to clear out of his home and there may be things Luke will want to get from his. General Syndulla volunteers her team and her shuttle to assist him. Obi-Wan considers objecting, she’d approached him before the meeting and asked him to stay after. He knows she just had a child with the Jedi, but Obi-Wan can’t recall ever meeting or even hearing about a Kanan Jarrus. He’s assuming it’s an identity taken on after the purge, but he doesn’t know since he’s been told that Jarrus is in the med bay with the flu. Will Hera be less inclined to assist him if she doesn’t like his answers to her questions? As the meeting continues Obi-Wan finds himself more at ease with the idea. She's competent, professional, but also firm in all her interactions, even when Draven wants her newly returned son to be questioned about his whereabouts over the last several months. It’s a relief to know that Ezra is safe. It also makes him realize that Jarrus must be the one teaching Ezra.

“He disappeared with Thrawn,” Draven says. “I know you and Jarrus have decided that he was traveling with the purrgil, but we still need to be thorough.”

“And I can appreciate that,” Hera counters. “However, Kallus needs rest. Ezra can be interviewed once Kallus has recovered from overworking himself over the last few days.”

“Kallus is too close to your group. I would prefer Andor,” Draven tells her.

“That’s reasonable,” Hera agrees.

Finally the meeting ends and Obi-Wan relaxes into his seat waiting as everyone but Hera slowly trickles out of the room. She regards him quietly for a moment. He keeps his face neutral, wanting to know what she feels is so important that she needs to question him, but private enough that she didn’t want to bring it up at the meeting.

“I want to know about Maul,” Hera finally tells him.

Obi-Wan stares and then realizes why she’s asking. He nods and attempts to reassure, “I told Ezra I would take care of him and I did.”

Hera presses her lips together as she regards him for another brief moment, then she states, “He blinded Kanan and kept pushing Ezra to become his apprentice. I need to know he’s dead.”

“He is.”

“You’re sure?”

“I buried him myself.”

“Good.”

Obi-Wan leans back in his chair. “Is that all?”

“No,” she tells him before she shifts her chair back and stands. She comes around the table to sit near him. Perhaps she wants to figure out the details of just who is going to take him and Luke to Tatooine? He wants to ask about Kanan and her child, but he doesn’t want to put her on the defensive. A part of him also wants to know if she’s related to Cham Syndulla. He remembers how much respect Mace had for him. Then Hera tells him, “I want to ask what you know about the clones and why they killed the Jedi.”

He doesn’t want to talk about that. He doesn’t want to think about his family dying at the hands of people he once also considered family, friends. He closes his eyes and takes a slow breath. “I’d really rather not.”

“So you don’t know about the chips?”

“Chips?” Obi-Wan opens his eyes and stares at her. There’s a sinking sense of certainty ringing through him. “We were told they were to inhibit aggression.”

He’s not sure what he can say about Tup or Fives. He was there when Tup killed Tiplar and then Tup was dying too, did die. Then Fives was suddenly paranoid afterwards and it’d been easy to accept the explanation they’d been given.

Hera shakes her head and takes his hands, squeezing them in comfort. Obi-Wan isn’t sure he wants the comfort, isn’t sure he’s ready to hear what she’s going to tell him. “There was an order and the chip ensured they followed it and then followed all orders they were given after.”

Obi-Wan grips her hand tightly. All this time he’s thought it was Cody’s choice to try and kill him. It hurts. Cody didn’t have a choice and he hadn’t realized, now it’s probably too late to do anything to help any of the clones. He thinks about Boil, Crys, and Wooley. It hurts to think of any of the men who’d been in his care being forced to work for the Empire with no choice in the matter. He doesn't want to think about the clones he'd killed in self-defense.

“They hunted Kanan when he escaped. It took him time to feel comfortable working with…”

“You have clones here? Who?” Could someone he knows have survived?

“They’re not on the base currently,” Hera says. “I wanted to talk to you before they…”

“Who?” Obi-Wan insists.

“Ahsoka and Rex are headed here now. Wolffe is currently on Lothal. We worked with Gregor too, but he died helping us liberate Lothal,” Hera informs him.

Two, out of the millions of clones only two are alive and working with the Rebellion. What happened to the rest? What happened to his men? Are they all brainwashed slaves of the Empire? Obi-Wan closes his eyes. This isn’t a hurt he’s prepared to deal with. He forces himself to take a deep breath as he promises himself he’ll find the time to process this later. He squeezes Hera’s hand. “Ahsoka and Rex. I’ll want to see them before we leave for Tatooine.”

Ahsoka and Rex, it’s easier for him to think about seeing them, to know they survived, then to deal with the loss and memories Hera’s words have brought him. 

Hera’s smile is kind and full of sympathy. “That’s why they’re headed here, to see you. My crew and I consider them family, I didn’t want you seeing Rex again to go badly.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan nods, before he attempts to smile.

She raises an eyebrow at him. He raises both his eyebrows. She shakes her head and gives his hands one more quick squeeze, then stands. “Come with me.”

He follows her through the hallways to another room. There’s a cart inside stacked with boxes. There's also a desk. Behind the desk a man is leaning back in a chair. His eyes are closed and there’s a sleeping baby resting on his chest. There's a scar across his face and over his eyes. The man doesn’t open his eyes as he tilts his head towards them. “We adopting him too?”

“You know me too well,” Hera laughs.

Obi-Wan’s first instinct is to object. Hera and Kanan are so much younger than him. He’s too old to be adopted. Then he looks at Kanan, at how young he is still, and realizes Kanan seems familiar. He tilts his head. “I knew you once.”

Kanan’s smile is wistful. This brings up memories for them both. “A long time ago. I was Caleb Dume. I was Master Billaba’s padawan.”

Obi-Wan reaches out and uses Hera’s arm to steady himself. She shifts so she’s pressing against his side, letting him know she’s there for him to lean on if he needs to. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and lets himself take a brief moment. It’s overwhelming, the joy mixing with the grief. Depa had been one of his friends, a trusted advisor and confidant. Obi-Wan sighs and takes in Kanan, breathing and holding his son, before saying, “Thank you. That question you asked about the return signal helped me decide how to turn everyone away.”

Kanan nods and sighs. He’s feeling the same joy and grief that Obi-Wan is. Kanan rubs the baby’s back and tells him, “Come meet Jacen.”

There’s so much they should talk about, so much they should catch up on, but Jacen yawns, then scrunches his nose. Obi-Wan finds himself smiling. There’s always such hope with babies, with younglings. He makes his way over and greets both Kanan and Jacen. As Jacen’s fingers curl around his Obi-Wan finds himself hoping that the joy of Jacen’s presence won’t turn to grief. He finds himself wanting to help them ensure that Jacen is safe and cared for.


End file.
